hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dieter Stark (S3-S1)
Dieter Stark has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Dieter Stark is a main character from the Jurassic Park film series and is controlled by Jigsaw. * Special Note: The following wikia covers the events of the Jurassic Park films and only the films and some of the prequel Topps comics are taken as canon in this RPG series. Some creative liberties and license has been taken with this RPG for creative and storytelling purposes. Chapter History "It's not polite to sneak up on people," - Dieter Stark Earlier Life Little is known about the early life of Dieter Stark. He was born somewhere in Sweden on August 27th, 1953. It seems likely one of his parents was Swedish while another was German, given his surname's origin but also his fluency in speaking Swedish. It seems likely from an early age that he developed an interest in weapons and violence in general, and likely was cruel to animals at a young age, explaining his sadistic behavior towards them later as an adult. It's possible Stark has some form of an anti-social personality disorder, given his confrontational attitude that makes him quick to start fights. It seems there's a good possibility Stark may have had a military record of sorts before becoming a hunter, given how skilled he was with combat and survival tactics as well as his talents with various weapons. It's these talents that earned him a job that nearly cost him his life, in May of 1997. Journey To a Lost World Stark was hired sometime in May of 1997 by Peter Ludlow, the new head of the bio-engineering company InGen, Ludlow seeking to capture several cloned dinosaurs off of the the island to jumpstart the ill-fated Jurassic Park project again. Ludlow needed several skilled mercenaries to get the task done, Stark being among them. He was second-in-command to veteran hunter Roland Tembo on Ludlow's team. Right off the bat he was unpopular among the other hunters to his hostile and confrontational personality, his only friend being a fellow hunter named Carter. Stark assisted Ludlow's team in capturing a number of herbivorous dinosaurs when they first arrived on Isla Sorna, the island where the dinosaurs had been bred and engineered. Stark's cruelty to animals became apparent when he used his portable cattle prod to electrocute a Compsognathus after taking a break from the intense dinosaur round-up, for no reason other than his own sick amusement. Stark remained with Ludlow's team as they set up base camp to rest, where the captured dinosaurs were also kept. He had been in charge of patrol and making sure no intruders were on the premises and that the dinosaurs remained in their cages. Things took a bad turn for Ludlow's mission when the dinosaurs suddenly broke free and all of the team's communications equipment was destroyed. Stark was removed from his position by Tembo, blamed for the disaster. It was soon learned however that Ludlow's team wasn't alone on Isla Sorna; they'd been sabotaged by another expedition on the island. The rival team was found soon enough, consisting of Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen along with Malcolm's daughter, Kelly. One of the people in their group, Eddie Carr, had been torn in two and devoured by two Tyrannosaurs after they wrecked the mobile lab trailers they'd been using, former InGen head John Hammond assigning them to document dinosaur life on Isla Sorna. Stark showed how confrontational he could be, nearly starting a fight with Van Owen. Comeuppance Stark and the others trekked through Isla Sorna, looking to find an InGen communications compound to radio for rescue. As morning approached and the hunters rested, Stark went to relieve himself in a jungle clearing, when he encountered a Compy. Greatly annoyed, he tried to attack the small dinosaur using his portable cattle prod, when it got away from him. Angered by the dinosaur, he looked for it, when he realized he got lost in the clearing. He then fell down a steep hill, losing his weapons and hitting the ground hard. He was then attacked immediately afterwards by dozens upon dozens of angry and hungry Compies, gathering all over him and furiously gnawing at his body. Stark managed to get them off and tried to get away, but they caught up with him in his weakened state, proceeding to attack and wound him more. He tried to escape them over a log as he approached the end of a ravine, but he was trapped and the Compies proceeded to gnaw at him from all over, causing severe wounds and lacerations all over his body. A search team was assigned to find Stark when he didn't return to the other hunters, and it was assumed his remains had been found, but they in fact belonged to someone else entirely, for Stark was later found by InGen mercenaries when they arrived on Isla Sorna to transport the captured male Tyrannosaurus rex to San Diego. Stark nearly bled to death when he was found, but he was saved. He didn't survive unscathed though, now sporting severe scarring over his body, his face most prominently. This incident scarred Stark not only physically but psychologically as well, enhancing his already volatile nature. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1 Unpassable Offer In October of 2008, Stark was contacted by BioSyn President Lewis Dodgson, approached with an offer of great wealth and other business opportunities that he would be given if he would help Dodgson with a mission to head to Isla Nublar, where BioSyn scientists had help from former InGen scientists in not only secretly cloning dinosaurs but also creating crossbreeds. Stark reluctantly agreed, accepting the financial offer, and the next day, joined Dodgson's team on a boat trip to Isla Nublar. Arrival Into Danger Upon arriving, Stark set out with his crew to help round up some dinosaurs that had escaped from their paddocks around the island, when things went awry when they encountered two adult Tyrannosaurs. The Tyrannosaurs proceeded to kill most of the crew and wrecked the vehicles, with only Stark and fellow team member Sonya Durant surviving. Sonya herself would not survive for long when she became the meal of one of the adult Tyrannosaurs, leaving Stark to fend for himself. Stark fled into the jungles, coming upon a herbivore herd, which the Tyrannosaurs proceeded to attack. Stark noticed a vehicle with human passengers onboard moving through the herd and tried to reach it, only to recognize past rivals Roland Tembo, Ian Malcolm and Nick Van Owen onboard it. Stark fired away at them, missing them as they escaped, and he continued through the jungle, eventually reaching the Visitor's Center. Familiar Faces Stark made it to the Visitor's Center, and upon arriving, found Malcolm there along with Van Owen, Tembo and others that included Alan Grant. He held them all at gunpoint and fired, killing Van Owen, before fighting with Tembo. The fight was cut short when a flock of Velociraptoryx appeared at the scene, causing the humans to split. They were cornered by Velociraptors, and Stark fought several before attempting to flee. Death Stark didn't get far when the Velociraptors eventually caught up with him and killed him. He became their next meal. Regular Appearance Dieter Stark stands six feet three inches tall and weighs around two-hundred pounds, with a slender yet strong body type. He has sandy hair and blue eyes. His most recognizable physical feature is easily his badly scarred face, a series of patchwork scars following his narrow survival of the Compy attack on his life. He tends to wear casual clothes or khaki clothes designed for exploration. Trademark Gear Stark favors using assault rifles as his main weapons and also enjoys using a portable cattle prod as a means of harming animals. He's also efficient with tranquilizer weapons and other types of weapons, being very skilled in their usage. Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries